The present invention relates generally to endoluminal devices, and more particularly to stents.
Stents and similar endoluminal devices have been used to expand a constricted vessel to maintain an open passageway through the vessel in many medical situations, for example, following angioplasty of a coronary artery. In these situations, stents are useful to prevent restenosis of the dilated vessel through proliferation of vascular tissues. Stents can also be used to reinforce collapsing structures in the respiratory system, the reproductive system, biliary ducts or any tubular body lumens. Whereas in vascular applications fatty deposits or “plaque” frequently cause the stenosis, in many other body lumens the narrowing or closing may be caused by malignant tissue.
Fluids have traditionally been used to pressurize the angioplasty balloons used to open restricted vessels. The balloons may have a variety of shapes including a coiled form. In such a device fluid is injected into the balloon to inflate the device and maintain turgidity. Shturman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,911) discloses a perfusion balloon catheter wound into a helically coiled shape with one end attached to a fitting and the other to a syringe for inflating the balloon with fluid. When the balloon is inflated, its coiled form allows blood flow thorough the open center of the structure. At the same time it is possible to actually have fluid flow within the balloon structure so that the syringe can deliver fluid into the balloon, fluid can flow through the balloon, and fluid can then exit through a second lumen in a catheter attached to the syringe.
Coiled stents that are connected to a catheter apparatus, as in Wang et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,318), are used for temporary insertion into a patient. Wang et al. discloses a coiled stent of shape-memory thermoplastic tube that can be converted from a relatively narrow diameter to a larger coiled form by heating. The narrow diameter coil is mounted at the end of a catheter over a balloon and in a preferred embodiment a resistive heating element runs down the length of the thermoplastic element. An electric current is applied to heat the element thereby softening it while the balloon is expanded to enlarge the diameter of the coil. Upon cooling the enlarged coil hardens and the balloon is withdrawn. After the temporary stent has performed its duty, it is again heated and removed while in the softened state. In one embodiment the thermoplastic tube is supplied with an additional lumen so that liquid drugs can flow into the stent and delivered through apertures or semi-permeable regions.
The attempt to kill or prevent proliferation cells is a common theme in clinical practice. This is generally true in vascular and non-vascular lumens. It is known that ionizing radiation can prevent restenosis and malignant growth. Although the effect of temperature extremes, e.g., cryogenic (cold) or hot temperatures, on cellular activity is not as well researched, it may provide a safer approach to control of tissue proliferation. Among the drawbacks of the prior art coiled balloons is that the balloon material is relatively weak so that expansion and contraction cause the balloon to fail. Failure of a balloon containing radioactive or cryogenic fluids could be catastrophic. It would be desirable to provide a catheter based, minimally invasive device for stenting support that could deliver hot or cryogenic or radioactive fluids or drugs and that would be sturdy and could remain in the body for extended periods of time, detached from the insertion device.